Conventional technologies for interacting with users who visit a web site utilize the technology referred to as a ‘cookie’. Within the realm of computer science, the definition of a cookie is an opaque container of data held by an intermediary. Within the realm of web sites, a cookie is data that is stored on the user's computer. Within the realm of web sites, a cookie can also be an opaque container of data. When the user visits a web site, information about the user (i.e., the user's mailing address, etc) is stored on the user's computer. When the user revisits that web site, the web site ‘remembers’ those details (i.e., the user's mailing address, etc) about the user.
Conventional technologies for online shopping allow a user to enter details, such as mailing addresses of the user and/or recipients for whom the user is purchasing items online. Users can assign names to individual mailing addresses, such as “Mom”, Aunt”, etc, such that when the user orders an item online, the user can specify, during the ordering process, which of the stored addresses should be used as a shipping address, when the selected item is shipped.